


Wanting closer

by Hopefulwriter



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mute Brian, Touch starved Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulwriter/pseuds/Hopefulwriter
Summary: Danny doesn't know anything about sex or relationships and Brian wants to be the one to show him





	Wanting closer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had a little while ago which I thought would be something different to write and I really like it.
> 
>  
> 
> As always I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

~

 

No matter how many songs Danny has written to do with his sexual ability it didn't cover up the fact that Danny has never had a relationship with someone that got past the odd kiss, he's never had sex, and the only reason he makes songs like he does is to distract from the fact that he doesn't really want to, sure the idea sounds nice, but he'd rather cuddle up to someone while wrapped in swathes of blankets.

Ninja Brian knew, of course he does, it almost seems like there's nothing that ever passes his attention with Danny that he doesn't know, he goes everywhere with him, like his personal knife equipped guard dog and he's glad that he does, at first it was disconcerting but now he likes the presence he can feel watching him from wherever Brian had hidden himself, it should be strange, but he, luckily, hasn't felt that way for years.

“Are you okay?” Brian had asked telepathically one day, Danny was feeling a bit lonely and Brian could tell.

“Yeah, just feeling it again,” Danny replied dismissively, he was a very physical person, he loved the thoughts he had of being able to kiss and snuggle with someone but that's all he has, thoughts.

 

Brain knew, watching Danny from afar and assessing his mind that he wanted someone, and he wanted to be that person, but he couldn't, judging by the songs that he had helped with Danny was straight as a nail and he doesn't know how he would react if he broached the subject to him, so for now and like he had done for most of the time he's known Danny, he will just stick to looking out for him.

 

He hated how much affection he wasn't getting, like an incessant craving, he wasn't desperate but he felt the niggling want to have someone near but the only person he had was Brian and his lack of affection was normal, Danny didn't even know how he would feel about a relationship, though Danny wasn't too sure himself, he, obviously doesn't have much experience with personal preference, just the fact that he can tell when he finds someone attractive, Brian doesn't show his face very often, his training never allowed for it, and he listened, Danny understands how much he wants to stick to his training, it didn't make when he wanted to show his face any less of an event, in fact it made it more of one, the fact that he trusted Danny enough to show him one of his biggest secrets was amazing and Danny wished he would show it more.

He enjoyed writing the music he did but adding to sexual concepts that he had was difficult, normally he had to go to Brian for help, which was embarrassing, he didn't want to go to someone else just because he didn't have those types of experiences.

Brian hated seeing Danny so lonely, he was selfishly glad that Danny hadn't rectified that by going out and meeting someone, he didn't seem to want to either which was strange but Brian wasn't about to complain.

They had gone out to a bar, some work meet for a new album, and this guy had just sidled up and sat down next to Danny and then started openly flirting with him, who did this guy think he was? Leaving Brian sitting on Danny's other side contemplating the ways on which to murder him, sure Danny's had people flirt with him before but none had been as brazen as this guy, he just kept going leaving Danny sitting awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say, not used to this intensity of flirtation.

Brian didn't quite know what he was doing, mind too filled with jealousy, but he scooched his bar chair closer to his band partner and grabbed the hand that was resting in his lap, he regretted it almost as soon as he did it but it would seem strange to let go now, Danny looked to him, confusion on his face, and then to their joined hands, he seemed to get the idea then turning his head back to the guy, who had finally stopped, letting him go bluntly, to some slight protest, once he had gone Brian went to, disappointedly, take his hand away, but Danny held fast, for some reason not wanting to let go, Brian turning to his friend questioningly and was only met with a calm smile.

Brian was still thinking about what had happened when they had got to their shared apartment, he knew he needed to ‘talk’ with Danny about it and sent a mental message to him, they were sat down on their couch and Brian didn't even need to do anything for Danny to know what he had sat them down for, already trying to justify to the ninja why he had continued to hold his hand, trying to play it down, Brian wasn't convinced, not sure why Danny had done it past the time he needed to, and he voiced that telepathically, Danny going silent in his protests and he whispered something so quiet that even Brian's hearing couldn't pick it up and asked him to repeat what he had said, he seemed hesitant but eventually did what was asked, repeating at an only slightly louder volume, Brian picked it up all the same hearing what he had wanted to hear for the past couple of years; Danny admitting that he feels the same, the man in question turned to him, face full of apprehension and Brian fixed that by doing what had got the cherished information out of the other in the first place; he shuffled closer and grasped his hand.

 

Fin

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you have an awesome day/night!


End file.
